River
by Rellionna
Summary: [YuuYanhe] Yan He... sangat menyukai sungai ini. (balasan fic untuk Panda Dayo)


**Vocaloid** **Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha corp., etc.**

* * *

 **Tradefic sama kak Panda Dayo**

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yan He duduk di tepi sungai yang sama. Menenggelamkan kakinya ke dalam air dan mulai mengayunkannya. Hari ini adalah musim gugur dan Yan He tidak peduli sama sekali dengan dinginnya air sungai. Tidak peduli sama sekali ketika kakinya mulai terasa membeku.

Yan He menyukai sungai ini, tempat yang membuatnya tenang. Tiap kali Yan He duduk di sini rasanya seperti berada di dunia mimpi, memainkan air sungai yang amat jernih dikelilingi bunga-bunga cantik yang berwarna-warni, ditambah lagi hewan-hewan kecil seperti tupai kerap kali terlihat tengah bermain-main di sini. Indah sekali.

* * *

Pertama kalinya Yan He menemukan sungai ini adalah saat ia kabur dari rumahnya. Pergi mencari ketenangan dari segala keributan dalam rumahnya. Dan Yan He menemukannya, sebuah padang bunga yang cantik dan sungai jernih yang tampak menenangkan jauh dari kota. Lalu Yan He duduk, memeluk kakinya, memandang aliran air sungai yang tenang sendirian.

"Hachi!"

Yan He mengerutkan keningnya, masih dengan memeluk kedua kakinya ia menoleh ke sekitar. Mencari sumber suara bersin tadi. Siapa? Yan He pikir dia hanya sendirian di sini. Lalu dimana orang itu?

"Aduh… susahnya…"

Kali ini Yan He berdiri mencari suara itu, mendapati seorang pemuda duduk bersila di bawah pohon. Memandang buku-buku yang berserakan dengan serius. Yan He terdiam, terus memandang pemuda itu. Sadar diperhatikan ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku pelajaran yang memusingkan, dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Namanya Yuu, seorang pemuda dari kota sebelah yang selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya di tepi sungai itu. Seorang pemuda biasa yang berusaha menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya di antara bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran.

Sejak saat itu keduanya menjadi lebih sering bertemu. Di tempat yang sama, pada jam yang sama, setiap hari. Apa yang mereka lakukan di tepi sungai itu mungkin membosankan bagi kebanyakan orang, apa asyiknya duduk berdua dan memandang aliran air sungai setiap hari? Namun bagi mereka berdua, rutinitas sederhana itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat spesial.

Berdua, duduk di tepi sungai, memandang aliran air, merasakan hembusan angin, lalu tanpa sadar tangan keduanya saling terpaut.

Lalu suatu hari, Yan He duduk di tepi sungai, menunggu kedatangan Yuu. Namun hingga matahari tenggelam Yuu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Mungkin Yuu sedang sibuk, mungkin Yuu sedang tidak bisa datang menemui Yan He hari ini. Tidak apa-apa, besok mereka pasti akan bertemu. Yan He yakin itu.

Hari berikutnya, Yan He masih menunggu, namun Yuu tak kunjung datang. Hari berikutnya Yan He melakukan hal yang sama dan Yuu tetap tidak datang. Hal itu terus berlanjut, Yan He sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa lama ia melakukan hal ini. Menunggu, menunggu kedatangan Yuu dengan setia.

 _Dan Yuu benar-benar tak pernah datang lagi._

"Kau… Yan He benar?" seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Yan He yang duduk di tepi sungai, masih berharap Yuu akan datang. "Kau… teman Yuu?"

Yan He diam, tak berniat menjawab. Wanita itu memandangnya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau menunggu Yuu datang ya?"

Yan He tetap diam.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

Yan He tetap diam.

"Sayang sekali ya, Yuu tak akan pernah datang lagi."

Yan He tetap diam.

"Yan He…"

Yan He masih… terdiam.

"Yuu sudah meninggal."

Dan dunianya serasa runtuh saat itu juga.

* * *

Yan He mulai bersenandung selagi kaki-kakinya masih sibuk memainkan air sungai yang dingin. Dulu, Yuu mungkin akan memarahi Yan He karena tetap menenggelamkan kakinya ke dalam air pada musim gugur dan Yan He membalasnya dengan tawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menuruti perkataan Yuu.

Yan He menyukai sungai ini, tempat yang membuatnya tenang.

Yan He menyukai sungai ini, karena tempat inilah yang mempertemukannya dengan Yuu.

Yan He menyukai sungai ini, karena tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang Yuu dan juga dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu… Yuu."

* * *

 **A/N** Balesan buat kak Panda hehe… maaf ya kak lama, udah gitu pendek dan absurd x((


End file.
